


Rosa's Big Plans

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Escort Service, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Goth - Freeform, Growth, Huge balls, Humiliation, Hyper Virility, Large Cock, Leaking, Masturbation, Moral Degeneration, Other, Penis Size, Porn Shop, Precum, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Recording sex, Schoolgirls, Sex Tape, Sex Toys, Shemale, Shemale on Male, Thigh Cuffs, Urethral Insertions, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, Virile, backed up, bimbo, cum through, cumflation, excessive cum, excessive precum, huge dildo, human condom, humbling, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hypnotic lust, latina, leaky cock, living condom, musk, permanent erection, pre, prostate, shemale on female, smothering, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: After giving her client the fucking of a lifetime, Rosa ventures back out into the streets to run an errand. She's eager to blimp more wombs now that her cock has started growing - stuck in an erection that seems to never wane. Her balls have started producing more than usual, too. Has she already reached the limits of her mysterious growth spurt? Can her lust grow any deeper, or will Rosa become a mindless slave to body's quest for pleasure?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730104
Kudos: 74





	Rosa's Big Plans

The outside world felt bizarre to step back into after all she'd gone through last night.

Rosa shielded her eyes from the bright sun - hanging over her head late into this weekday afternoon. She was just walking out of her home on a run to take care of some light errands. Just as she closed the door behind her, standing tall above the city street and looking out at the traffic from her stoop, Rosa's phone rang. She dug it out of her purse to answer.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was sassy and jovial - chuckling out crude words with a friendly familiarity one uses when there's a long history between speaker and listener.

"Rosa, you bitch!"

It was a coworker of Rosa's: a fellow escort that went by the name "Aster."

"You invited Hana over to your place later today but not me?" Aster sounded as though he couldn't believe his ears - that there must have been some sort of mistake. "Girl, if there's a lady’s night at Rosa's house, you'd better believe I want in too."

"Hana talked to you about it already?" Rosa inquired.

"Honey, we both got called out by the same client last night - I was right there when you called her on the phone. What's the occasion, anyway? Who else is coming? Guuuuuuuurl, I just gotta show you the brand new cockring I bought. I know you'd appreciate it - nobody else in this business gets it, but _we_ understand each other."

Rosa rolled her eyes through Aster's self-aggrandizing statements. He was such a fuckboy; though, that's the niche he filled in their employer's catalog. If you wanted some trap-looking dude to call you daddy while you pegged him, you called for Aster. Hell - he'd peg you if you asked him to. He'd even still call you daddy. He was versatile like that, and he had enough inches and a tight enough ass to fill whatever role a potential client might be in the mood for. With all the calls he attracted, his ego inflated quite a bit larger than it had any business being. Rosa was unquestionably more popular, but Aster fancied himself as Flowering Escorts’ "Number 2" agent. In reality, the gap between he and Rosa was insurmountable – more so a Grand Canyon than a gap.

"So," Aster continued, "I'm inviting myself. You _can't_ say no, babe! I've been dying to see what the great Rosa Salina's house looks like!"

“If you _are_ coming, make sure you at least wear something cute. Hana and I have big plans for this evening, so I can’t have you ruining my mood.”

“E-hehe – girl, you know I’m always dressed my best. You like me in my femboy getup, right? I’ll put on a tiny new skirt for you – how’s that?”

Rosa imagined Aster flaunting his exposed ass, purposefully kicking up the frills of his skirt like she’d seen him do plenty of times at work meetings for attention. He really seemed to like doing that in front of her – as if he was trying to coax her into something. Aster had better be able to cash the check his ass was writing for him all these years, because he was about to waltz into Rosa’s way as she was finally in the mood to give him what he’d been asking for.

“I think that should do.”

“Wonderful! I’ll see you in a few hours, babe. Don’t leave me out in the cold tonight. I’ll bring Hana and your favorite boyish eye-candy to your doorstep at 5, just like you asked her!”

Now Rosa had to slightly adjust her shopping list to properly prepare for her extra guest. Whatever the trouble Aster had pushed onto Rosa, she planned to have him pay her back in full. After having ended the unexpected call, she started on her way downtown – to stop for some supplies.

* * *

Rosa attracted a lot of attention as she walked down the sidewalk. This wasn’t an unusual part of going out for her. As one of the most stunningly beautiful women in the entire city, she had a history of drawing heads and stiffening others. The amount of attention she was getting today, though, was unusual. The reason for the attention was also, in a sense, different than usual.

Despite having dressed in the most generously spacious clothes in her wardrobe, Rosa was practically bursting out of every thread of fabric that touched her body. In past 24 hours, ever since the end of her arranged “date” with Eve, Rosa had quite literally outgrown all of the dresses she owned. They still clung perfectly to her hips, waist and bust – no problem at all. The real problem body-parts, not that Rosa herself would ever think of them as problems, were her enormous fucking cock and hefty, churning balls.

Since the mysterious growth of her sex organs that started in the hour she brought Eve back to her home for a good, long dicking, Rosa had been hard at work exploring her body. Yesterday, she got to experience a joyous, almost child-like experimentation with herself, the likes of which she thought she’d never be able to experience again – not since she first reached her sexual awakening. All that morning after her shower, extending through all hours of the day and even reaching so deep into the night that it passed over into the next, the two of them fucked tirelessly. Putting it that way, though, would be to vastly overstate the agency and the effort Eve put into things. In reality, Rosa was the one doing all of the work. Just like the living condom like she was, and more for that period of time than ever before, Eve was railed mercilessly by Rosa – only incidentally being made to cum over, and over, and over again as Rosa worked selfishly to satisfy her own lust.

Thinking about that night, Rosa’s stupendously large balls started rumbling – stuffed to bursting with sperm that beat just below the surface. Passers-by, if they weren’t already drawn in by Rosa’s appearance, were all sure to make note of the gurgling cum factories sloshing as she walked past. Coming down from the days-long orgy that ended only a few hours prior, her sack was already starting to bloat and ache. Her testes had been conditioned to do nothing but produce. Every few minutes, she’d cum into or on Eve. Her balls weren’t given even a half hour’s rest since she’d come out of her first shower. Even as Eve’s body became a twitching mess atop her blimped womb, Rosa kept going. While Eve deflated, gushing out gallons upon gallons of cum down the apartment’s drains until she was tight enough again for Rosa to refill, Rosa kept chasing orgasms. Even if Eve was indisposed for an hour, cream trickling out of her at a snails’ pace due to the sheer viscosity and stickiness that made it cling to the walls of her vagina, Rosa used the plush surface of her condom’s cumflated belly as a surface to frot. Sometimes she just sat on top of Eve, letting the ravenous bitch take in the heavenly smell of her sex up close, fingering and licking Rosa’s prostate to stimulate some different kinds of orgasms. Rosa couldn’t stop herself – it just felt so good to cum, and so good to _grow_ as she did.

Now, the natural state of her urethra had been redefined into a gaping tube, and Rosa’s balls were stuck in a mode of permanent sperm and fluid production. The further she walked from her doorstep, the bigger and wider they became. With her cumvein stretched into an “O,” imprinted flesh still in the process of shutting closed, precum flowed steadily out of her and onto the street below; however, the passive rate of its oozing out her cock was lesser than the rate at which it filled her balls. She got dressed while they were still the size of cantaloupes, but they had almost doubled in size by now. The fabric of her dress started to ride up her legs – pushed to the side as Rosa had to widen her stance to accommodate for her scrotum’s breadth. She might cum if she let her thighs come to close together…squeezing out her brew like frosting from a piping bag.

The women that passed by Rosa buckled their knees, and the men averted their gaze. Rosa herself made aggressive eye-contact with them all. Her piercing gaze shot straight through every one, no matter how much they tried to conceal their notice of the stupidly-hung bimbo strutting down the boulevard. Her beloved cock, something that had always been a legend in the city’s community of sex-workers and patrons, was even more of a sight to behold now than it ever had been. It stood permanently erect – a testament to its owner’s strength and virility – squished between Rosa’s two perfectly round, watermelon-sized tits. Its subtle curves weighed its tapered length off to the left, letting her leaking glans bob just above her shoulder. All Rosa needed to do was tilt her head to the side and she’d be able to kiss the underside of the mushroomed tip – a feature of her crown that only grew more exacerbated in its absurdly lewd shape as her schlong blossomed into its current and awe-inspiring form. The edge of Rosa’s glans hung almost 3 full inches out from her shaft. It was an excessive addition to her incredible girth: already the width of fire-hydrant. There wasn’t anybody in the fucking world who’d be able to slip off her magnificent rod at this point, but nearly a half-foot of flare at the tip was just that extra bit of insurance.

Obsessing over her size the entire walk, fantasizing about dominating all the women that shuffled closer to the curb as she let her hips sway from one edge of the pavement to the other, Rosa finally came upon her destination: a familiar store with tinted windows.

“Heya, I’ll be with you in just a sec.”

A black-haired chick with a bob-cut and monochrome clothes called back to Rosa, who stood in the doorway of the dimly lit shop. They had responded to the ringing of the door above the entrance. Rosa waltzed up to the counter, where the goth-looking employee was stocking shelves with her back turned. Leather harnesses, ropes and ball-gags hung from the ceiling of the place like chandeliers. Posters advertising the latest porn releases lined the walls: compilations like “Enormous Wet Asses 2020” and “Biggest Dicks vs. Biggest Sluts 4.” Some of these posters were new to Rosa. Once she’d gotten up to the counter, she tapped her foot impatiently as she stared into the back of the busy clerk.

“Come on, Ash.” Rosa chimed. “I’ve got a busy day ahead…Doesn’t my repeat business mean anything to you?”

“Oh, Rosa!” Ash spun around. “I didn’t realize it was you wh– _WHOA!_ ”

The 20-inch novelty horsecock Ash had heaved out of a box to put on a display shelf slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, dropping even further than her jaw.

“You’re fucking _huuuuuuuge!_ What the fuck happened to you – and how did you get here with your cock spilling out of your dress? Don’t fucking tell me you went out with that fat fucking thing on parade.”

“Wow,” the supernaturally hung shemale bantered “I’m even big enough to take _you_ by surprise. One would have thought that between how frequently I let it hang out in this store and all the outrageously excessive comics you jerk off too, I’d still be nothing special.”

“Are you _kidding_ me, Rosa? You’re not just stupidly hung anymore – you’re a full-on hyper!”

“About that…”

Rosa locked the glass door behind her. She flipped the “OPEN” sign over as well, so that nobody would interrupt them before she had taken care of her business.

“…I’m going to need a few new items: some wearables.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Ash held up her hands in a show of resignation. “Is this about bigger condoms? Rosa – you know I have to get the ones you buy custom made already. They don’t _come_ any bigger.”

“No,” Rosa replied with a knowing grin. “I’ve got a couple out for delivery now…And one resting at home.”

Ash could tell exactly what Rosa was alluding to. For a woman like her, steeped every day in sexual fantasy wilder than most ever experience in a lifetime, connecting the dots wasn’t hard.

“No way…”

Rosa told Ash everything that had happened. No detail was spared. Rosa reveled in the chance to tell her story, sharing accounts of the sights, sounds and sensations of using Eve like her personal onahole. Ash propped a leg up on the counter and started jilling off as Rosa continued her bragging tale. Ash got off on things like this – erotic accounts of gals getting their brains fucked out. She and Rosa had an understanding in this regard. Rosa knew how to keep her friend happy and wanting not for tales of grand sexual exploits, and Ash knew just what kind of toys and gear Rosa would enjoy the most as she sewed her seed and gather more stories. As she stared at Rosa’s stiff cock dripping pre all over the store’s purple, carpeted floor, balls churning and growing at a pace she could just barely track with her eyes, Ash’s brilliant yet degenerate mind filled with ideas to recommend to her favorite, favorite customer: things to pleasure Rosa’s body, and to quench Ash’s need to see her own sexual fantasies realized through this walking embodiment of virility.

“ _Oooooouhhh…_ ” Ash moaned, both heels now at the edge of the counter as she dug knuckle-deep into her pussy. “You gotta take pictures. Take _lots_ of pictures. I’ve just gotta see what goes on again in your apartment tonight.”

“If I’m going to make the most of it, I’ll need some more restraints for my coming houseguests.”

“I know just the things!”

Ash pointed to a shelf above her head that had some products on display: a few pieces of bondage gear that just came into the store. One was a set of spreader bars to keep a prospective flesh-condom’s legs opened wide no matter how much they spasmed, and the other was a nifty pair of thigh cuffs to keep a 3rd partner’s arms glued to their sides while they waited for their turn. They sounded perfect. Rosa hadn’t ever used restraints like these before, but as thoughts swirled around her own head of Aster squirming on her cock, unable to jerk himself off as his locked-down hands flail just inches from his neglected pecker, a particularly wide dollop of pre bulged up her cumvein and shot all over Ash’s bare midriff and soaking wet lips.

Ash screamed with delight, scooping up a slurp-able puddle with a cupped palm and smearing it on her tongue.

“ _Oh, Rosa!_ ”

She smacked her clit with the precum and spit-dripping hand, doubling down on the shameless display of self-pleasure she put on behind the cash register. Ash resolved then and there to give Rosa the tools she’d need to see both their fantasies through. Only then could Ash feel truly satisfied. It mattered not, how much she dug her fingers into her G-spot. Ash needed to see her fantasies on tape. As photos. Anything of the sort. Without the right porn to view as she went to town on herself, her orgasms would feel empty and pointless.

“Here,” Ash said impatiently as she reached behind her for a couple of boxes. Once she had gotten ahold of them, she slammed cardboard on the counter. “Just fucking take the restraints – free of charge! Consider the photographs payment. And… _guh!_ And take these things, too!”

With some trouble, she fished out a plastic box from the glass display cabinet under the counter. She nearly fell over in her stool trying to get it without putting her feet down. Once Ash had finally gripped its rectangular shape, she tossed it into Rosa’s arms.

“Anal plugs?” Rosa questioned. “I’m sure you know – I’ve got _plenty_ of these already.”

“You don’t seem to have any on you now, and I can think of one way I’d certainly like to see them used.”

Rosa’s interests were piqued. Ash always had the best ideas.

“Hmm?”

“As much as I love having the honor to lick all that cock-snot off my floor, it feels like such a wasted opportunity for a much more _impactful_ release. Why don’t you plug up your gaping donkey-dick until you get back home to your walking toys?”

“I love the way you think, Ash.”

“There’re some pretty big fucking plugs in that pack, too. Real novelty shit – but judging by how stupidly big your kits gotten since the last time I saw you, you’ll probably be able to put every size to use soon. I can dream, at least.”

Rosa looked closer at the contents of the box, behind its clear plastic walls and misty black airbrushed borders. All lined up in a neat row, from smallest to largest, were five butt plugs. They started out reasonably sized – the smallest being about the size of a plum. That was too small to serve any function to Rosa’s wide-open, stretched out cock at this point. She might even swallow it whole if her fingers slipped while dangling it above her drooling gape. The next was about the size of a fist…Just big enough to lodge in her cock, by the looks of it. The diameter of its widest part was just enough to stretch her second-favorite fuckhole a few more centimeters, at least for now. The next three were all larger by varying degrees. From a fist to a grapefruit, then from a grapefruit to a handball. The final one was the size of her own head! The manufacturer probably packed the last couple as gag items, but Rosa intended to get some good use out of each and every one.

Just as she thought, the fist-sized plug fit like a dream; likewise, just like Ash thought, Rosa could already feel her balls start to swell from the backflow of precum that couldn’t escape her throbbing, permanent erection. Having the precum slosh around in her sack was something else entirely. For a few seconds after she securely corked herself, Rosa just stood there swinging her wrecking-ball sack mere inches above her knees, feeling the weight of the cum shift around and agitate – thickening like merengue in a stand mixer.

“Just make sure you capture a video of you blowing a huge fucking load once that thing pops free. I _am_ charging you otherwise.”

“Keep barking those orders at me and I might just show you that load up close,” Rosa mused.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

More excited to get home to Aster and Hana than she had been before, Rosa strutted back to her front door. Whereas there weren’t many people out on the streets when she made her walk to Ash’s sex shop, there were quite a few more on the return trip – ready, if not waiting, to give Rosa all the attention she deserved. She carried a couple inconspicuous, solid-black plastic bags along with her which bounced against her hips as she stepped down the concrete catwalk. Even though Ash’s shop provided those bags to keep their contents secret – shielding the shallow sensibilities of the masses from her clientele’s awakened and open relationships with their sexual selves – the items inside seemed obvious when it was Rosa’s finely manicured fingers wrapped around the thin, crumpled handles. The fake, red gemstone that was glued onto the tail end of her cock-plug, almost as brilliant in hue as the rose in her hair, gave her slack-jawed audience an obvious hint at what else she must have gone downtown to acquire. The folk sitting on their porch – ones who saw Rosa pass by the first time that day, flaunting her body in a way more extreme than they had ever known her to in all the years she’d lived in the area – watched on as she jiggled down the street again with her brand-new toy. The stain she’d left on the sidewalk was still clearly visible, dried up slightly by the sun as the smell of sex evaporated to permeate the air of the city block. Rosa left no trail on her journey back. Everything was being held back by the strength of that creatively-wedged anal plug.

Rosa’s steps had created a steady, rhythmic sloshing in her balls that she’d started growing accustomed to. Every time she had to stop at a crosswalk, the momentum that carried her heaving, knee-knocking orbs made her lurch forward. It was as if her balls were pushing her onward…Closer to home. Closer to where she had one loyal, loyal client there to drain them, and eventually two coworkers who would be ready to share Eve’s excessive burden. How fortunate for her that Aster and Hana were both coming by so soon. Without the two of them to tag her out, Rosa thought that Eve might very well be stretched beyond repair tonight. Rosa could _feel_ the ocean of cum welling in her backed-up balls. Her entire body burned with neglected desire – the exposed glans of her cock raging with a heat far too intense for her walk when considering today’s moderate weather. The sweltering energy that radiated off the melon-sized head of her erection made the sweat on her cheek simmer. Rosa grew more deeply enamored with the sight of her monstrously large member bouncing right at eye level – even slightly above so – testing her resolve to save her load for the guests that waited on her doorstep. Ash was so right to have suggested this. Despite how good it felt, and how crazy it drove Rosa, she couldn’t help but also want to hold the goth alt-bitch’s face to a chair and smother them in the scent of her fat, steaming balls as punishment for all the wonderful aching their suggestion was putting her through.

Hardly able to walk any further, her body just as totally consumed with pleasure as the palace of her imagination, Rosa ducked into an alleyway before the corner that turned to her street. She shuffled against the cool stone bricks of a building, dropping the bags of sex toys from her trembling fingers. Rosa could feel the pressure building up in her cock – a pressure so great it threatened to pop the plug out and send it into orbit. She needed something thicker…something that would surely hold back the tide of pre, if not a straight-out street-painting orgasm. Fumbling clumsily, her vision blurred by tears as she struggled valiantly to hold herself back, Rosa was finally able to find the shape of the open box of anal-plugs. Feeling out the next size up from what she had inserted as a stopper now, she gripped the grapefruit-sized one and brought it up quickly to her head. The fist-sized one was starting to leak. Pressurized precum squirted out the sides like water from an in-ground lawn sprinkler. The walls of the alley were speckled in dark, wet spots. Some of it sprayed on Rosa’s face, getting in her mouth and dampening her brow and cheeks. It was warm, but relievingly cool on account of her close proximity to the burning and sensitive skin of her distended glans.

In a swift motion, Rosa pulled the inadequately sized plug out of her urethra and immediately replaced it with the bigger one; however, no matter how rapid she could have made the swap, it was unavoidable that a big, sticky mess would be made. One continuous rope of jelly-thick, purely transparent goop evacuated her cumvein, landing on the floor, the side of a building, and the windowpane of some poor sap with an apartment 14 feet above the alley. Rosa had more to eject from her throbbing, aching pole, but that was all meant for her houseguests. The five-inch wide plug she managed to sneak into her gaped urethra was insurance enough to keep the rest of it down for Aster and Hana to enjoy. It was a close call, but Rosa managed to pull off the swap without ruining her plans. Now there was an enormous bulge on the underside of her cock, stretching the width of the end of her urethra almost as wide as the rest of her turgid cock’s inhuman girth. Sighing in relief, she slinked down the alleyway’s single, dry wall into a sitting position. She took a little bit of time to collect herself, as well as her toy-filled bags.

_Soon, Rosa. You’ll be home soon._

Still, even with the leakage problem fixed, Rosa was left with a slimy black lump of plastic in one hand. Even though it was too small to continue being used the way it had been, it could still fill its original purpose: the one its manufacturer probably had in mind. She just couldn’t help herself. Taking all her bags back up in one arm and standing on her feet, breathing in to calm her nerves, Rosa effortlessly slipped the broken-in plug into her ass for safe-keeping. It pressed up against her prostate almost immediately, making her entire body – but most of all the over one yard of dick wobbling precariously through the cleavage of her dress – shake. The cum was going to run down Aster’s leg before Rosa even touched him. Rosa was convinced that nobody could so much as look at her without staining the front of their pants. She could hardly keep back herself.

Shambling down the street, slowly approaching the corner that lay just feet away from her front door, Rosa could hardly think straight. Whatever slight relief switching those plugs did for her in the alley, the rapid degeneration of her conscious thought caught up and exceeded in no time at all. Rosa was a stumbling mess of breeding instinct. The only shred of her will that drove her to this point was the undying desire to see just how fat of a load she could blow after staying plugged up this long. To even say it that way sounded ridiculous. “This long…” Rosa’s cock had only been stopped for a mere hour at most! Her subconscious imagined the limits she could approach if she tied herself down and imposed such a regimen for _multiple_ hours. An entire _day_. _Multiple days_. Were there even any limits to approach, or would things continue to grow exponentially, as they seemed to up to this point? Rosa, in her animalistic lack of composure, chuckled as she finally reached the stoop to her apartment. There, Aster and Hana stood waiting to be let in. Aster had been tapping his feet impatiently at the door for minutes, checking his watch and sending demanding texts to the phone Rosa had long since lost the ability to notice buzzing in her purse. They turned around in surprise when they heard laughing – eyes almost as wide as their mouths as they gasped at the ginormous, super-endowed thing their friend had become.

Hana was the first to beak the pair’s stunned silence. Her voice was soft, showing to Rosa the same caring concern she extended to practically everybody. She was a sweet girl. So sweet that nearly anyone that met her was surprised to learn she worked as an escort.

“Rosa? Is that you?”

Rosa stepped up the few stone stairs, and Hana tripped backwards. She fell on her butt, her vision landing on Rosa’s enormous sperm tanks. Each of them was larger than her head – even larger than the combined volume of Rosa’s enormous, smothering tits. While Hana looked up at Rosa, having a difficult time processing the mix of confusion, awe and admiration she had been so suddenly hit with, Rosa looked down at her. Hana was dressed just the way Rosa had hoped she would. She had on that tacky sailor-uniform costume, to really play up that “Japanese schoolgirl” look for her target clientele. She looked youthful – true to the role that Hana claimed as her niche – but with enough mature features to excite Rosa and signposted her status as a professional. Her makeup was done fantastically, lips lined perfectly with a bright-purple lipstick and blush and eyeliner applied beautifully to highlight her sharp eyes. Her ruler-stright, raven-black hair fell over her shoulder and just above her elbows. Hana also had modest breasts – maybe a little above average for her home country. Fair skin, like a princess. Good, grippable hips. Lace panties exposed as her legs spread open from her fall. Paralyzed by Rosa’s stupefying sexual aura.

As Rosa came closer and closer to Hana, the smell of her balls and her precum-dribbling shaft intoxicated the Asian flower. Hana reached up to touch Rosa’s skin, testing to see if it felt real. Hana couldn’t believe that this was really Rosa’s tool. There was no way that this is what Rosa had become.

Once Hana’s fingers reached Rosa’s sack, reality started to sink in. They were so firm, yet pliable. They felt real, and _really_ full. A load of pre got onto Hana’s palm, leaving a stringy web when she pulled her hand back. She tasted it and immediately collapsed into bliss. Hana had always been at least a little intimidated by Rosa. She was too big to fit, Hana thought, but none of those old concerns worried her any longer. She needed Rosa bad. Her face was plastered with a big, dumb smile, eyes transfixed on the girthiest part of Rosa’s battering-ram of a cock. Hana needed to be breeded by her – to bear their children, and to finally feel what it was like to be fucked by _the_ Rosa Salina.

With one of the new living condoms she’d ordered laid out before her, seeing Hana’s panties moisten as she stared up wistfully at her perfect body, Rosa found the will to rally her senses and stave off her own nigh-insatiable lust. She was going to do this right – if not to set an example for Aster, then to pay Ash the footage she was owed.

“Good girl,” Rosa whispered. “Lets get you ready.”

Sharply, she turned her attention to Aster, who was still standing aghast at what he’d just witnessed. Hana had gone from her normal ditzy but kind demeanor, to one of stunned confusion and intimidation, to fawning over Rosa’s sex an animal in heat. All of this had happened in the span of a little over ten seconds. Aster was still in the intimidation phase. He looked on at Rosa, a mammoth-cocked beast by any standard, and internalized the clear and simple fact of his inferiority. He was no “second” to Rosa. He didn’t even come close. Aster had no clue in hell as to what had happened to Rosa, or why, but he was nothing next to her. The cock ring felt tight around his 7-inch, slender penis, bundled up in his bulging panties and hidden from sight in his pleated green skirt. He felt embarrassed by how it fitted on him. Rosa’s cock was large enough to swallow that cock ring up and not even feel it touch the sides on the way down. Aster played nervously with the shoulder-length braid in his lavender hair, tapping the heels of his glossy stilettos and obsessing over Rosa’s effortless superiority. He even pulled the front of his skirt down further than he’d intentionally set it resting up his slender and girlish waist – a rare display of modesty from Aster, no doubt a product of his wish to slink into nothingness so as not to attract the attention of Rosa.

Try as he might, Rosa turned her head to him as if she could sense that he was trying to sneak away. Hana was there to breed with, but Aster served a purpose that night too.

“Carry these, sissy boy.”

Rosa tossed the bags she’d been carrying over to Aster, who fumbled to catch them.

Again, she ordered him to execute her will.

“Carry those inside.”

Holding onto Hana by the scruff of her shirt, Rosa beckoned for her to stand so that they could open the front door and enter the apartment – to retire into her bedroom for as long as Rosa wished to have her way with her new on-demand womb. Once the front door was opened, the air that escaped had quite an effect on the two lesser-escorts standing in the way. It was the most concentrated miasma of pheromones either of them had ever experienced, practically pushing them to the street with how thick it was with the stench of sex. Hana curled up where she stood, falling into Rosa as the muscles in her pelvic floor seized in anticipation of the primal pounding that the smell primed her for. Aster only grew more intimidated, following Rosa’s demand that he carry these strange bags wherever she pointed him.

The bedroom itself granted no solace from the oppressive sexual aura that excited Hana beyond her wildest, most carnal dreams and pacified Aster’s bombastic attitude. Rosa walked through it confidently – aloof, even, like a fish swims through a river. Rosa was truly at home, both in the physical sense and in the comfort she felt in an atmosphere thick with the smell of her cum. Like the air, the floor of the bedroom was flooded with semen. As Aster scanned the space, his eyes found and fixated on the immensely inflated belly of Eve, who had been chained to the wall by her wrists. Her ankles were chained up too, held high above her head so that Rosa could fuck and fill her without any of Eve’s limbs getting in the way. All that could get into Rosa’s way in that position, with her partner bound up with fluffy pink cuffs, was their growing, cumflated belly. At this point, Eve had finally drained to a point where she could see past her own cum-filled womb again. She shook with excitement as soon as she realized that Rosa was back…finally back to use her again, the way she had dreamed of for every second since her goddess had so cruelly, unfairly left her alone and very, very empty.

“Rosaaaaaa!” Eve shouted with glee. “Fuck me, Rosa! Fill up your condom again! I need it so bad!”

Her display had Aster absolutely dumbfounded, but Hana didn’t skip a beat. She was still every bit as enamored with Rosa as before, running her fingers along the café skin of her multi-gallon balls. Now that she had seen what was to come for her, Hana got even more excited.

“Me too, Rosa! Fuck me! Give me your thick fucking cock!”

The greedy slut’s hands were grabby, sinking into the delicious looking meat of Rosa’s squishy glans. Hana tried instinctively to smush her fingers into the gap between the walls of Rosa’s urethra and the plug that rumbled to keep the torrent of precum at bay. She clawed for the white reward brewing at the bottom.

“I’ll get to you soon, Hana,” Rosa said as she planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek, leaving the print of her lipstick to mark her new property. “First, I have a promise to keep…And a boy to put in his place.”

Aster’s heart sank.

“Put the bags on the bed, and sit down on the edge. Facing me.”

He could do nothing but accept – to follow orders. While he did, ears ringing with Eve’s the fanatical begging and picking up faint notes of the orders Rosa secretly whispered to Hana, he could feel his ass pucker tightly. He was starting to feel the same way Eve and Hana were, but still far more nervous.

“What’s the matter,” Rosa pried at Aster’s insecurity. “I thought you fancied yourself the second best dick in the city! Why don’t we see if you measure up to even half the ram-rod I’ve got.”

Even before she could make her way over to Aster, the result of this dick-measuring contest was indisputable. How could Aster have ever hoped to compete, they both thought; though, that question filled one of them with more delight than the other. To the other, this was an exercise in humiliation.

“ _Woooooooow_ ,” Rosa mocked. “You could stick your little thing inside mine, no resistance at all!”

She held her dick under his, letting Aster’s diminutive prick rest on her giant one like a pipe-cleaner laying on a bookshelf. True to Rosa’s words, his cock was hardly even a quarter the diameter of hers. His length was pitiful too. If Aster had the gall to take initiative and shove it in, his wimpy excuse for a tool would only have been able to get an inch past the glans and into the gaping, meaty tunnel of Rosa’s actual shaft. He could feel the leaking precum spatter over his balls too – a sloppy, wet appetizer that served to ready him for the waterfall of fluids Rosa had in mind to wash over him.

“You might as well not even have that thing. What do you say I put you use as the only thing you’re good for anymore: as a hole for _me_ to enjoy?

“…What?” He sheepishly replied, heart racing faster than ever.

“I want to hear it from you. You can leave, or you can _beg me_ to give you a purpose beyond disappointing your every sexual partner. We know you’re not adequate enough for them. Regardless of whether your leave now or not – I’m taking _all_ of them from you. Just look at Hana…Do you think any of the gals that hire you would be able to keep themselves off me?”

Aster turned to look at Hana. Rosa’s order to ‘look at her’ was purely rhetorical, but the movements of his body were entirely at the will of Rosa at this point. Even if his consciousness was yet to accept this reality, Aster’s body obeyed Rosa. She could tell, too. His cock was twitching excitedly, like the tail of a yappy little dog. Hana, likewise, looked on at the two of them, drooling like a mut staring at a bone. She masturbated furiously with her off-hand, while holding Rosa’s phone out directly towards the bed. The panting courtesan shifter her eyes between the live show and the recording, all the while speculating on when Rosa would finally reward her by making Hana the third of her collection of human cock-sleeves.

“I…I want to…” Aster choked out. His true feelings were difficult to convey, especially in the overwhelming presence of a breeder who was eons his better.

“You want to _what_?” Rosa teased. “Describe what you want…”

“I want you to F-Fuh….Fuck me like that.” Aster tilted his head over at Eve. “Like that…And bigger…”

“ _Bigger_ won’t be a problem, my dear.”

Rosa signaled for Hana to toss her something, to which she obediently obeyed. Out of the bag, Hana tossed her master one of the restraints that was purchased at Ash’s store: the thigh cuffs. They were a set of four circular belts – two discrete parts, as one of each of the smaller belts was fused to either of the larger belts. Rosa flipped Aster over onto the bed, so that he was laying down on both his stomach and the cock that he’d never be able to stimulate again, should Rosa have her way. Rosa secured the larger belts around each of his thighs, then fit his wrists into the smaller belts so that he couldn’t separate his arms from his sides. As Aster was prepped for his role as Rosa’s squirming, screaming toy, her cock loomed above his back, dripping more and more pre over him. The quantity of goo coating his body was unreal…Like having a bucket dumped on him.

When she finally had her new plaything the way she wanted him, Rosa sighed in relief.

“Finally…”

Effortlessly, she pulled the quaking plug out of her urethra. Every inch of it was already so thoroughly lubricated by the fluid it was damming up, it popped free like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. All Rosa did was apply the _slightest_ bit of pressure to the grip at its base, and the pounding force of her precum did all the rest. In a long, mighty stream, a rope of precum shot onto Aster, the entire mattress, the opposite wall, and even the floor. The strength of the blast was enough to send splatters all around the room – strings of clear, viscous cock-juice landing in Hana’s lap that were bigger than even the largest loads Aster could muster. The breadth of the stream was stunning even to Eve, who was shocked into silence by what Rosa had evidently stockpiled in her short, few-hour’s absence. Rosa could have painted a van, several times over, with just the oozing seminal fluid that shot out of her before working up a true orgasm. That being said, Rosa could feel that a true orgasm wasn’t far off. The inside of her cock was left cavernous by the sudden evacuation of all that gunk – gaping as a product of her own overproduction, and sending tingles across her entire body. Immediately, Rosa gripped Aster’s slimy hips and hiked up his ass so that she could thrust her way to completion.

Over three feet of cock, wide as a tree trunk, split Aster’s cheeks and burrowed deep into him. The once-arrogant, sissy man-whore reeled in delight, loving every bit of the feeling of his prostate being practically flattened under his master’s hard, hot, battering ram of a dick. Aster came instantly, shooting his tiny load out onto the only party dried section of the bedsheets: the part that his stomach shielded from Rosa’s flooding explosion of precum. His dick went limp after his orgasm, but every time Rosa bottomed out in his ass, smacking her hips against the base of his thighs, she squeezed a little bit more white out of his worthless, practically vestigial sex organ. Aster _loved_ his inauguration into eternal bottom-hood. Although he couldn’t move, if he could, he’d grip onto Rosa forever. He fantasized about having his prostate mashed so hard it broke – flipped eternally to an “on” position and sending him into an orgasm that would last until the end of days.

Rosa could feel her balls gurgling. Her lower half was overflowing with fresh cum, piping hot and ready to fill another condom. It couldn’t be put off any longer…She could feel it welling up, finally filling that poor, lonely cave that ached at the center of her tumescent rod. Falling with her full weight on top of Aster, Rosa buried her erection in him as far as she could push it, stretching out his gut and permanently bending the springs of her mattress out of shape.

_BW-FOOOOM!_

Aster was at once more cum than he was man. His belly spilled out over the sides of the bed, traveling past the edges since it had hardly much room to go further downwards and into the mattress. The soft, wobbly mass of shemale cum also pushed forward, pressing against his chin and forcing his face out from their comfy position nuzzling against the comforter below. As Rosa’s cream shot through his intestines, stuffing his entire body like a gluey sausage, it made its way up to his throat. Acting as the head of Rosa’s dick, sperm flew out of Aster’s open mouth, filling his cheeks like he was storing Rosa’s nut for winter, and landing against the headboard with so much force that it cracked the wood. The fluid spewing out his mouth, all 100% Rosa cum, came out with the all the power and speed with which it traveled up her urethra mere seconds before.

“ _Aaaaah…_ ” The breath Rosa let out was filled with disappointment. “What an awful condom. What good is a rubber if it springs a leak that easy? You men would probably all be the same in that regard, I suppose.”

Rosa pulled her sticky cock, covered in a bubbly, thick foam of precum and jizz, out of Aster. She looked down on him with contempt written all over her face – sharp eyes piercing daggers into his twitching body, biting the bottom of her pair of beautiful, full lips.

“Only a womb will do,” she said. “Hana!”

“Y-yes, Rosa!”

“Come over here…”

Hana crawled over to Rosa and shook under the shadow of her master’s enormous testicles and turgid, unwavering erection.

“Up – on the bed.”

Every order, Hana followed. Scrambling to mount the broken bedframe, then to subsequently mount her goddess, Hana fell into Rosa’s chest and swooned. Just as Rosa directed Aster, she directed Hana. She could really get used to this, she thought. Never again would Rosa answer the call of a “master” or a “client.” From here on, she’d never sell herself as an escort. People would come to _her_ now…Pray and beg to be servile to _her_ sexual whims. With the reactions she’d gotten out of Eve, Hana, and even Aster, Rosa was sure of it. This modest gathering of the four of them would only be the beginning. Rosa couldn’t yet tell where her ambition would ultimately lead but, just for now, she’d be made momentarily content by filling Hana.

Rosa sat atop Aster’s body, now the size of her broken bed, to use as the platform from which she’d please herself with this new condom – incidentally pleasing _it_ as well. Her balls, rippling and expanding with even greater vigor than it did as she worked up the orgasm that inflated Aster, suffocated him in their scent. Without hesitation, or any regard for the friendly face her goddess smothered with the gift of her flesh, Hana slipped her sopping wet box down onto Rosa’s equally as soaked meat. She squirted wildly, facing out toward Eve so that she too could join in on a part of the fun by showering in the mist of Condom #3’s lovely juices. Rosa pushed down on Hana’s shoulders, fusing her ass down onto the hips upon which her every egg would be fertilized – now, tomorrow, and any day Rosa damn well pleased.

Feeling so intensely motivated by the prospect of flooding another womb – the second since she discovered her strange but wonderful new power – the baby batter came rushing straight up her cock and into Hana’s nurturing body. Hana shrieked:

“ _Yes! YES! YHESSSS-H!!!_ ”

The sound of Hana’s filling was deafening – like an earthquake localized entirely within Rosa’s sack, and a mainline pipe bursting at a syrup factory. _GLOORPSHGHHH!_ Fuller. Fuller. Far fuller than Aster had gotten, or even hoped to be. Rosa held Hana’s head stable in both her hands, keeping it from shaking like her limbs were, and pulled it back so that she could fill the throat of her toy with as much tongue as she could fit as well. Offering up a kiss was the least Rosa could do to christen the rebirth of her 2nd full-time baby-slave…A life Hana was all too willing to adopt, as she shouted her acceptance with her voice, her body, and every neuron firing in her brain.


End file.
